


Histoire Sordide

by xNJx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une réception, au départ. Puis un meurtre, un coupable. Ensuite, des serpents venimeux...Tout cela paraît flou mais le pire ne fait que commencer. C'est moi qui vous le dit, il va falloir calmer un démon nouvellement né...dans un manoir remplit d'humain. Yaoi CielxSebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Histoire Sordide : Partie 1 : 

...

« Des serpents venimeux ! » pensa Sebastian.

...

Récapitulons, le comte Ciel Phantomhive avait organisé une réception ayant pour objectif de montrer que l'hospitalité Anglaise est une chose remarquable. Alors que la soirée se déroulait sans embûche(enfin, à part quelques accidents domestiques), une tempête pluvieuse s'abat sur Londres et ses alentours. 

Tandis que les invités furent parti s'occuper avec diverses activités, le comte, lui, décida d'aller se coucher. Une fois endormi, ce fut autre chose qui arriva, un des invités est sauvagement abattu. Chacun avait son alibi respectifs, soit ils étaient plusieurs ou bien soit accompagnés de domestiques...Le seul dans cette affaire à ne pas avoir d'alibi, c'est bel et bien le comte Ciel Phantomhive. 

Le comte Grey, qui est l'un des autres invités, décide d'enfermer le maître du manoir dans une chambre autre que la sienne. Accompagné d'un écrivain qui semble dépassé par les événements, le comte ne va pourtant pas voir ce qui va lui arriver...

« Des serpents venimeux » pensa Sebastian alors qu'il venait d'en chasser deux et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une des chambres du manoir afin d'obéir aux ordres.   
« Veille à ce que le coke ne vienne pas à manquer, m'a t-il dit » pensa t-il.

C'est alors qu'il s’apprêtait à rentrer dans une des chambres qu'un cri masculin mais pourtant aigu retentit. Ce cri venait de la chambre que le comte Phantomhive occupait. Sebastian fit demi-tour et aperçut tout les invités en une masse apeurée devant la chambre habitée par le pseudo-meurtrier. 

Le majordome, exaspéré, pria les invités de retourner dans leurs chambres mais il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il allait découvrir. L'écrivain sortit en courant de la chambre et laissa le démon y pénétrer.

« Monsieur ? » l'appela t-il, en observant le corps allongé sur le côté. 

C'est alors que sa marque se mit à briller. L'odeur de la mort régnait dans cette pièce. Le démon découvrit alors deux morsures sur le poignet droit de son maître.   
« LES SERPENTS VENIMEUX ! » s'affola t-il alors qu'il pensait les avoir chassé. 

Deux choses étaient possible maintenant. Soit l'adolescent mourait dans 30 secondes, soit Sebastian aspirait le venin du serpent mais il y avait un autre problème. Certes le venin du reptile aurait disparu mais il y aurait celui que le démon recrachait...Par conséquent, Ciel renaîtrait en démon. Le temps s'écoulait si vite que le majordome avait du mal à réfléchir. 

Ne sachant que faire, il s'empara du poignet de l'humain et mordit avidement dedans en aspirant la substance chaude et venimeuse qui causait tant de soucis. Il se permit aussi de goûter à ce sang appétissant et royal tandis que son propre venin parcourait les veines et bientôt tout le corps. 

Quelques instants plus tard, Sebastian recula et s'assura du regard que la porte était bien fermée, à clé en plus. Il resta de longues minutes près du corps de son Bocchan. Il devait souffrir, le pauvre. 

Puis soudain, il ouvrit les yeux. Deux yeux rouges sanguins. Il ne dit rien et resta allongé mais une de ses mains aux ongles noirs grattait sa gorge. 

« Il a faim ! » conjectura le démon aîné. 

Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel et se pencha sur lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Ciel l'attrapa et se mit à califourchon sur lui, les lèvres pressées contre sa gorge. (N.D.A : N'imaginez rien, ca casserait l'ambiance ^^')

« Monsieur ? » questionna le diable de majordome quant aux intentions malsaines de sa jeune créature. 

« J'ai soif...Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! » s'énerva le comte en titillant la chair du cou de Sebastian avec ses canines. 

« C'est normal, je vous en prie, nourrissez-vous de mon sang ! »

Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase que des dents pointues pénétrèrent la chair de son cou afin d'aspirer le liquide tant convoité par les yeux rouges. 

Les petites mains aux ongles noirs du compte s'agrippaient à la chevelure corbeau en amenant bien la tête contre la sienne. Sebastian pensa après de longues secondes qu'il était temps qu'il lui apprenne à contrôler sa soif. 

Il poussa autoritairement mais gentillement Ciel. Ce dernier retomba sur les avant-bras, du sang autour de la bouche.

« Monsieur, il faut que vous sachiez contrôler votre soif de sang et d'âme. Nous sommes entourés d'humain... »

« Ils sont tous appétissants ! » le coupa violemment Ciel en rigolant d'une manière hystérique. 

Le majordome se rendit alors compte de l'énorme bêtises qu'il avait fait. Ciel allait lui donner du fil à retordre et si le petit comte ne savait pas se maîtriser...tout les sacs de viande sur pattes allaient en pâtir !

« Bocchan, fermez les yeux, allongez vous et écoutez ma voix ! »

Ciel obéit difficilement et n'arrêtait pas de se gratter la gorge. 

« Cessez un peu de vous gratter ! Une vilaine rougeur apparaît ! » s'énerva le démon.

Il soupira bruyamment et supplia le comte de rester là où il était. Il devait aller rassurer les invités dans le couloir et les prier de rester dans leur chambre. En trouver une autre pour l'écrivain, vérifier s'il ne restait pas de serpents...Bon sang ! Le diable de majordome se mit au boulot et ferma la porte à double tour...

Pendant ce temps là, Ciel était allongé sur son lit et se grattait la gorge. Ca lui piquait, l'irritait, le démangeait...Mon Dieu !

Lui vint alors une idée ! Il se leva en traînant des pieds et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux et la pluie s'écrasait sur ses joues. Rien à faire, il ne ressentait plus le froid. Tout était chaud et étouffant en lui. Sa gorge ressemblait au feu de l'Enfer. Le remède se trouvait à quelques pas de cette maudite chambre dans laquelle il était enfermé. 

Il regarda le vide avec interrogations. Sauter fallait-il ? Après tout, il n'était qu'au premier étage et lorsque Sebastian sautait de bien plus haut, il ne lui arrivait rien.

Il laissa pendre ses jambes nues dans le vide quelques instants et se pencha pour sauter. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il était sur pieds. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres, dévoilant des dents pointues et irrégulières.

Faisant le tour du manoir à la vitesse de la lumière, il emprunta une entrée/sortie de secours. Le voilà au rez-de-chaussée...

Sebastian venait de terminer rapidement et péniblement ses tâches et s'empressa de retourner auprès du comte-démon. 

« Vu comment il se grattait la gorge, il a du se déchiqueter la peau, arracher les rideaux et défoncer la salle de bain... »

Déverrouillant la porte, il entra silencieusement et se rendit alors compte que...LE COMTE AVAIT DISPARU ?!? 

« Bocchan ? » s'affola Sebastian, en regardant sous le lit, dans les armoires ou autre endroit susceptible de servir de cachette. 

Un bruit retint son attention,..le vent. La fenêtre était ouverte...

« BOCCHAN ?????? » hurla Sebastian...

Le pire ne faisait que commencer !


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2 : 

 

...

« BOCCHAN ?!? » hurla Sebastian en fixant la pénombre.

Deux choses étaient possibles maintenant : Soit le comte allait faire un tour à Londres pour se rassasier, soit il avait décidé d'aller plus vite en entrant dans le manoir alors que toutes les entrées sont fermées à double tour...Toutes les entrées sauf...

« La sortie de secours ! »

Sans perdre une seconde, le diable de majordome fonça jusqu'à la sortie de secours où il espérait trouver quelque chose. 

…

Ciel était dans le hall avec les grands escaliers. Il faisait noir, il n'y avait personne. Sa gorge était un incendie impossible à arrêter. Ses pieds nus marchèrent longuement sur le marbre froid. Il monta lentement les marches lorsque soudain, quelqu'un vint à sa rencontre...Mr Tanaka. Il tenait un chandelier dans sa main, laissant apparaître un peu de lumière.

« Monsieur, que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez être couché ! »

Ciel ne dit rien et serra les poings si forts, que ses articulations en devinrent blanches. 

« Mons-ieur ? »

Le nouveau démon des yeux rouges et affamés sur le vieil homme. Le vieux majordome se mit alors à courir en hurlant des ''au secours''. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de fuir bien loin car Ciel était sur lui et buvait son sang. Il léchait un peu son âme plutôt appétissante. 

« Au...se...cours ! »gémit Tanaka de douleur. 

Puis plus rien. Le silence. 

Le comte se remit sur ses pieds alors qu'il avait l'impression que sa gorge lui brûlait encore plus. C'est lorsqu'il voulut monter à nouveau les marches pour se diriger vers l'étage des invités que la voix de Sebastian s'éleva. 

« Stop ! Arrête toi tout de suite ! »

Sebastian apparu sur le perron, les mains dégantées et les yeux plus clairs que d'habitude. 

« Ne m'empêche pas de me nourrir, démon ! Ou je serais très méchant ! »

En une fraction de seconde, Sebastian était en face de Ciel, les mains sur ses épaules. 

« Oui, je te nourrirais, mais pas maintenant, le moment est trop mal choisi ! »

Ciel le fusilla du regard : 

« Il ne fallait pas me transformer dans ce cas ! Tu as crée une bête démoniaque, tu dois être capable de la maintenir en laisse...et puis, si tu le souhaite, tu peux t'en aller, le contrat n'existe plus ! »

Sur ce, il contourna l'ex-majordome et monta les marches. C'est vrai, Ciel n'avait plus la marque à son œil. Sebastian rattrapa le démon par le poignet et lui dit qu'il allait l'empêcher de devenir une bête incapable de vivre correctement fautes de ne pas pouvoir contrôler sa faim. 

Ciel le regarda intensément et on eu l'impression qu'il en prenait conscience. Ce qu'il avait fait...Ce n'était pas lui. 

« Bon, je vais essayer de me calmer ! Une fois débarrassé du corps de Tanaka rejoins-moi dans ma chambre ! » (N.D.A : N'imaginez rien, pitié >


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3 : 

…

Voilà des heures que la calèche roulait. La situation était devenue étrange...Ciel était niché dans le torse de Sebastian, les yeux clos, réfléchissant. Les mains des deux démons étaient entremêlées. Un sentiment étrange avait emplit l'habitacle depuis leur départ...

« Sebastian ? » demanda soudainement Ciel, relevant le visage et brisant le silence. 

« Ciel ? »

« J'ai...Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe...j'ai une drôle d'impression... »

Sebastian baissa son regard sur lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres. 

« Ah bon ? » sourit le démon aîné en se rapprochant, ainsi, leurs nez se touchaient.

Ciel pouvait sentir au plus profond de ses narines, l'odeur enivrante de Sebastian. Le plus jeune était comme paralysé, c'est ce que l'on ressent la première fois. Doucement, les lèvres de Sebastian rencontrèrent celle de sa créature. Le baiser devint rapidement passionné et les mains de Sebastian se faufilèrent sous la chemise blanche et légère du comte. Ce dernier se battait avec l'imperméable du démon. Ce dernier rigola. 

« Tu n'es pas doué et,...tu n'as pas envie de faire ça dans une calèche ? »

Ciel lui lança un regard en coin, s'asseyant plus confortablement : 

« Pervers ! »

« Oui, tu t'en rendras compte bien vite, une fois installés chez nous ! »

« Chez nous ? Où ça ? »

Sebastian sourit à Ciel en le ramenant à lui. 

« En France, notre maison nous y attend ! »

…

Après quelques heures de calèche et de ferry, les deux démons arrivèrent en France. Quel beau pays, bien que le temps y soit souvent maussade. (dans le Nord surtout –') C'est en Normandie qu'ils s'installèrent, dans une grande maison en briques bleues claires. Elle devait sûrement coûter très cher.

Ciel poussa la porte et découvrit un hall meublé immense. Une cuisine magnifique bien qu'inutile se tenait à gauche. A droite, il y avait un salon avec cheminée. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque, une salle de musique et des escaliers. 

En empruntant ceux-ci, Ciel aperçu une chambre sublime avec un lit baldaquin en son centre. Un immense dressing à la porte adjacente.

« Alors ? » demanda Sebastian, un sourire complice sur les lèvres. 

Ciel ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il était heureux. Traversant la chambre, il resta sur le balcon. La vue donnait sur la manche. Sebastian l'enlaça des bras par derrière.

« Je savais que tu aimerais, j'ai ordonné sa construction ! »

« Elle est parfaite ! »

Sur ce, leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau et Sebastian porta sa créature jusqu'au lit baldaquin blanc-bleuté.

Ciel se retrouva en quelques instants nu devant son démon. C'est lorsqu'il découvrit le dard volumineux de son créateur qu'il s'inquiéta. 

« C'est...c'est...Tu vas m'enfoncer ça ? »

Sebastian rigola et lui embrassa le front. Lorsqu'il commença ses mouvements de bassin, Ciel s'accrocha au cou du démon en gémissant. La nuit ne faisait que commencer...

…

Les démons ne se fatiguèrent point et, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, ils discutèrent jusqu'au petit matin. Ciel avait la tête sur le torse nu et musclé de Sebastian. 

« On va prendre un bain ? Il me semble que tu n'as pas encore découvert la salle de bain ! »

Ciel se mit à califourchon sur lui et déclara : 

« Sebastian, je t'aime et je ne veux jamais revivre l'ancienne et triste vie que je menais. Je veux être tien pour toujours, ainsi, j'aimerais m'appeler Ciel Michaelis

Le démon se releva sur les coudes, leurs bouches toujours très proches, il murmura : 

« D'accord mon amour ! »

…

Des gémissements se font entendre, haletants, irréguliers. Dans la salle de bain, Ciel était à quatre pattes dans la grande baignoire. Sebastian se tenait derrière lui, donnant à son amour des grands coups de reins. A chaque fois, il touchait sa prostate. Ciel était en extase, au septième Ciel (N.D.A : Tiens, ca me rappelle quelqu'un XD ^^ Ok, je sors)

« Ahnn...Hmm ! » gémissait-il, de plus en plus fort. 

Ce n'est qu'une fois que le dominant se déversa en lui qu'il se calma. Sebastian l’amena sur ses genoux et lui frotta le dos.

« Heureusement que nous n'avons pas de voisins et que la ville se trouve à deux kilomètres... »

Ciel rigola. Il adorait sa nouvelle vie. Plus de tracas, plus de Lizzy, et il était avec l'être qui lui procurait se bonheur. Chaque jours. Chaque heures. Chaque minutes. Chaque secondes, pour toujours ! 

« Dis Sebastian, tu resteras avec moi pour l'éternité... ? »

L'interpellé l'embrassa, et, amoureusement et presque aveuglement, il susurra sur ses délicates lèvres : 

« Oui, mon Amour ! »

…

FIN !   
Twilight-and-Blackbutler,  
Histoire Sordide.

The end, thanks for reviewing.


End file.
